The Lady Awakens
by Eagle Hawke
Summary: Sitting in a cave in the Valley of the Gods, a not so normal helicopter waits in anticipation of a flight. Soon, a 15 year old girl and her friends will discover more than they anticipated, and their vacation will turn into a exciting adventure. I do not own Airwolf, sadly. It belongs to whatever studio's produced it. Universal or something like that.
1. Chapter 1-The Early School Break

I sat through another _long_ day of school. I was glad that summer break was coming up 2 days from now.I was planning on skipping tomorrow, since all we would do is watch a movie I had already seen. My cousins, Taylor and Jen, my mom, and I were going to California 3 days after school got out, and all of us were staying for about a month. "Christian, please answer question 9. " "Yes, ma'am. I misplaced my paper, but I did complete the assignment. Number nine- How did the US help end WWII? A-We dropped 2 atomic bombs on 2 of the cities." "Very good. I am glad you seemed to have memorized the assignment. However, it would be nice if you had brought it in with you." "Yes ma'am. It won't happen again."Some classmates snickered, and I turned around and glared at them. They shut up pretty quick when they saw my icy brown eyes, and looked away, mostly somehow now intently focused on the homework. I turned around and half-smiled. I didn't glare very much, but when I did, watch out, and hope you aren't the target. At the end of the class, I headed to my connection for the day, Orchestra. After connections, I would head to car riders, and then head home to pack. At 15, I could drive with a permit, but I preferred to stick in the passenger side on the way home. I looked at the clock. 2:52 pm. 3 minutes until connections. "Your homework tonight is to fill out the forum posted on the website, and bring it in tomorrow. You may do if electronically if you prefer, but you have to do it." I gave a nod, but most of the kids in the room grumbled. I ignored them. When I got home that day, I was surprised to see my stuff already packed and my 2 cousins in the living room. "Hey guys! What's up? I wasn't expecting you guys until tomorrow. Are we leaving early?" "Hi, it's a surprise, and yes." "Ok. Nothing's wrong, is it?" "Nope." "Okay. Well, let's get going. We don't want to miss our flight." "Yeah." they agreed. We got in the car,and drove to the airport. After take off, we were finally on our way.


	2. Chapter 2- Location- California

**Disclaimer- I do not own Airwolf. Quite sadly. **

As we exited the Los Angeles Airport and got our rental car, I was amazed at the amount of people. It seemed like _everyone _was here. My cousins were really excited, but I was too. We all were. "Let's get to the hotel, girls. Remember, we are staying in a suite." That made us even more rowdy, and we piled into the car. When we arrived at the hotel, it felt like forever before we went up to the room. We stopped right outside the door, and slid the card in. All of us went in, and started unpacking our suitcases. "Who wants to go swimming?" My mom's voice cut through the room, startling us. "I do!" all the kids yelled. "Get your bathing suits on, then." "Ok." we responded, grabbing them and racing to be the first ones in the bathroom. 5 minutes later, we went down to the pool, and dove in. "Taylor, Jen, do you wanna do cannon balls?" I called. "Sure." they yelled, and the fun continued.

A little while later, it started getting dark, and the pool lights came on. It was much more fun to swim with them on, because it gave the pool a really cool look. After a while, we got tired, so we headed up to the room. We dried off, washed our hair, and collapsed on the bed. We fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

-AW-

**Authors Note-**

**Sorry about the lag. I attempted to post, lost all the work I had typed (they need to put a save button on the page you type it at, the first time.), but now it's here. I changed some things in the first chapter to make the end a little clearer, so review and tell me how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapping

**The pilots make an appearance in this chapter, and Airwolf will come in the next chapter. Review!**

"Are you all awake yet?" I heard my mom's voice. "Christian's still asleep." "Not anymore." I said, getting out of the bed. "Good. We need to go eat breakfast." "Ok. Let me get some clothes that aren't PJ's on, kay?" "OK." My mom replied. I got dressed, and we headed downstairs for breakfast. "So, what are you girls going to do today?" My mom asked after were in the elevator. "Go to the beach. Then we might shop." "Okay. Be careful." "We _are_ eating breakfast. But we will be careful." Jen said. Taylor and I nodded agreement. Then the elevator stopped, and the doors opened. We went into the hotel lobby and walked over to the breakfast area, looking at the menu. "I'm goanna get some scrambled eggs, a chocolate crepe, and a piece of chocolate cake." I said. The others said the various things they wanted. We were eating breakfast, and all of the sudden I heard someone yelling, "Help! HELP!" "Do you hear that?" I asked "No." the other girls said, with confused looks on their faces. "I'll be right back." I told them, and ran outside.

I saw a little girl, maybe seven, eight years old, being dragged behind a rough-looking man. "Help!" she cried again, looking terrified. As I started to run towards her, I looked around for movie cameras. _None. _I punched the guy with the kid in the back, and he turned. "Hey! What's-" He was cut off as I slugged him in the jaw. I took the opportunity to get the little girl out of his grip, and ran for the hotel parking lot. The creep looked around as he came to his senses. When he didn't see me, he got an angry look on his face. I saw a woman with red hair running down the street, and the little girl pointed to her. "Mommy!" "Ok. Lets go see mommy." I said, and walked towards her. She saw me, and her little girl, and raced over. "Susan. Are you okay?" she asked when she reached us."I'm okay thanks to her." She said, looking at me. "She rescued me from the 2 guys carrying me." "What's your name?" she asked me. "Christian. I heard her yelling, and went to see what was wrong. I'm just glad she's safe." "Thank you. My name is Caitlin. I'm a pilot, down at Santini Air. Do you want a reward?" "No. I already got it, seeing your little girl safe." I hesitated, "What's her name?" "Susan." "Ops. I gotta go. My mom is probably really worried." "OK. See ya." "See ya." I said, jogging back to the hotel. "You OK?" My mom asked as I sat back down. "Yeah. I'm fine." I said, changing the subject. "Can we go to the beach now?" "Okay." Jen said.


	4. Chapter 4- Santini Air

**Hey. I am trying something new with the area's they speak, so i would be grateful if you would review and tell me how you liked it.**

**I apologize for the late post. I have been kinda busy, cause we got a lot of snow, and had to extend the school day. I will try to post more sometime today.**

**This is a 3rd POV. I am going to probably do it with the Airwolf crew for a little while, but i'll let you know if i change it.**

"C'mon String. Cait' and Susan are _fine."_

_ "_Okay, Dom. We're lucky that girl, Christian?- came along."

"Yeah." String said.

"Christian was a hero for us. She said she didn't want a reward though."

"Yeah. It _is _odd that she didn't want a reward, but I guess she didn't want to be crowded by the media." String replied. He was relived they were okay.

Caitlin had come straight home after the attempt to kidnap Susan, and told them everything. It didn't stop String from worrying though.

"Hey, String, Dom, Susan and I are going to come in there and eat, so I hope you're hungry. I'm cooking." Cait' called.

"Okay." String called back, happy that she was feeling better, at least enough to cook. She walked in, Susan skipping behind.

"Hi, Daddy! Can we go flying today?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Susan, be patient. String'll take you up, but you have to eat first."

"Okay!" she said. They both smiled. Susan had so much energy. How, they didn't know. Sting brought his attention back to the hanger, where Caitlin had opened the hangar doors. She brought the grill out, and started cooking. Suddenly, an infamous white limo pulled up. String sighed. Call off family trips for today.

-AW-

AN: **Ok. Sorry about no action from Airwolf. Next chapter there will be.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Apperance of the Lady

_**This chapter/ story is PURLEY fiction. I am an avid fan of the show, so I had to include this. I also mean no disrespect to the crew that was killed in the helicopter crash in Germany. **_

"Yeah. Grab your swimsuits. We'll shop first." I said.

"Yeah. I'm goanna get a _surfboard_!" Taylor said excitedly.

"Uh, I hope it is able to fly back with us we leave. Cause' we might have to mail it, ya' know?" My mom told her.

"Oh. Yeah." Taylor said, entering the main area. "I'm ready."

2 hours later, we had _all _purchased surfboards, and were riding the waves.

"This is _fun!" _Jen yelled.

"It is!" Taylor and I screamed back. All of the sudden, we heard a noise that sounded oddly like wolf and a helicopter combined.

"What the heck is _that?" _Jen said.

"You should have watched that TV show _Airwolf._ That- I _think-_ is Airwolf." I yelled, looking behind us. A black and white chopper was following us, with the downdraft from its rotors creating a spray of ocean water. It was not close enough to the ocean for a normal helicopter to create a spray like that.

"_What?_" Taylor yelled, disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah. It isn't, according to a lot of people in Germany, and the US, real. The helicopter crashed when it was used as a medical helicopter. Now, I think the series was based on a _real _helicopter."

"LOOK!" Jen yelled. Then we saw the weapons extending from the helicopter. This was not good.

-AW-

Authors note- What do you think will happen? Review!

I have always wondered, if Airwolf was real, would I be able to see it? I used the characters in this book to kind of get an idea of what it would be like.

Ok, so only 1 review from a reader? I responded to it on the reviews, cause' it was a guest, but I am sad no one else is reviewing. Do you like the story?

Please review. I need at least 2 more to continue. Should the chapters be longer,any idea's? I will give credit to suggestions if I use them in the story!


	6. Chapter 6- Meeting the Crew

"Why are they trying to kill us?" Taylor yelled, terror on her face. We reached shore and left the boards, and _still_ the helicopter followed us.

Panting, I said, "Maybe we should see what they want. We aren't going to lose them here."

"Yeah." Jen said. and flopped down on the sand. "I can't run much longer."

The aircraft hovered, then landed, and 3 people climbed out. Jen stood back up, and we all moved into defensive postures.

"Who are you?" I asked, hostility in my voice.

"Stringfellow Hawke. This," indicating the man and woman next to him, "Is Dominic Santini, and Caitlin O'Shaunassy. I thought you knew we were coming."

"No, we didn't." I replied, still wary. "I'm Christian, this is Jen and Taylor." The man, Stringfellow Hawke, nodded at each of us.

"Christian, Jen, Taylor, it's all right! He's a friend." My mothers voice reached us. "String. Dom. Cait'. It's nice to see you guys. Our hotel room was just ransacked." she added, running up.

"Mom, what's going on? How do you know him?" I said, looking at her and wanting answers.

"Honey, I've known him since I went down to Van Nuys Airport and saw Santini Air. I've know Dom, here, since I was 6. He taught me how to fly."

"So _that's_ why you were able to fly that helicopter 2 weeks ago." I said thoughtfully.

"You saw that? Never mind. Yes."

"What is _that_?" Jen interrupted, pointing behind us.

"If the TV show is true, which I have no doubt it is, that is Airwolf." I said, then added, "Am I correct, Mr. Hawke?"

"Call me Hawke, I like it better, and yes. What TV show?"

"Mom, did you bring my laptop?"

"Yeah."

"Come here. I'll show you." I told Hawke.

**-AW-**

**Hey guy's. Ok, so I got the 2 reviews I asked for, and thank you.**

**RRMoore78- Thank you. I am glad that you are enjoying it, and I will try to make the chapters a bit longer.**

**So, everyone, I am asking for 3 reviews this time. I hope you guys have idea's, cause I am willing to put them in here if you throw them out.**

**OK, so this is totally random, and off topic, but I recently saw a interview (on YouTube) with Ernest Borginine (Please feel free to correct me on his last name, I am pretty sure it's misspelled) on Airwolf and he mentioned the Russians were worried we _had_ developed an Airwolf. kind of funny, actually. We couldn't have done it at the time, although they didn't know that.**

**Anyways, I am done babbling, and please review. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7-Explainations

1 episode of Airwolf later, Stringfellow Hawke was up to date and he seemed amused at what he had seen.

"So, Mom, will you _please_ explain how you know Hawke, Dom, and Caitlin?" Caitlin... Had I met her already? I shook the though aside for the moment and listened to my mom.

"I met Dom when I was 6. I was really interested in flying, so I went down to Van Nuys Airport, I lived here at the time, and found Santini Air. I met Dom, and he agreed to give me lessons. I can fly almost anything. I don't usually fly, because I wanted to take care of you, but 2 weeks ago, it was kind of necessary. No other pilot was available. Anyways, I brought you here, because people were after us at home. Jen and Taylor, too. I sort of help String and Dom from time to time." she said, looking at me.

"Okay. I believe you. But why would people..." My voice trailed off. "Airwolf. You fly her."

"Yeah. I called them and told them we would need some help. They brought the Lady."

A growl came from Airwolf as she seemed pleased to have helped. Dom, Cait and my mom grinned.

"We didn't intend to scare you, but... we saw some suspicious-looking guys on the beach. We deployed the weapons, and they ran off. It usually happens. Sorry about that." String said.

"Thanks. We were worried you were going to shoot at us. I assume you heard us screaming?" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah. It was kind of weird, at first, because you seemed to know who we were."

"Well, at least _that's_ straightened out." Jen said.

"Sooo... What did ya think of _Airwolf _Episode 1, Hawke?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I liked it. It was basically our lives... I think we're attracting a crowd." he said, looking behind us. "We should probably get going."

"Yeah." my mom agreed. We headed back to the hotel with Airwolf above us.

-AW-

So, how did you guy's like it? 3 more reviews and Chapter 8.

RRMoore78- I hope the explanation was OK. I am glad you are enjoying it.

Thanks, guys. Keep reviewing, and I'll keep posting! :)


	8. Chapter 8- Meeting Michael

"Caitlin, have we met? You seem oddly familiar." I said as we exited the hotel.

"I think so. Susan." As she spoke, it dawned on me.

"You're right, Caitlin. We _have_ met. I remember now." I paused, "How's Susan doing?"

"Still energized as can be. She was a little scared, but she got over it quickly."

"I'm glad she's Ok." We stopped, reaching a white limo. Dom spoke.

"This is Michael's limo. C'mon in." I climbed in after my mom, and Jen, Taylor, Cait' and Dom followed suit. A man dressed completely in white sat inside, along with a curly haired woman.

"Hi." I said.

"Hello. Do you know who I am? I was represented on_ Airwolf,_ according to Hawke. He's flying Airwolf to her hiding spot, wherever _that _is." I smiled because it was just like that on the show. Archangel didn't know where she was hidden.

"Yep. Michael Coldsmith Briggs The Third, also known as Archangel...The guy who represented you also dressed completely in white."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I will have to watch an episode. Anyways, we are headed to Santini Air."

"Ok." I said. Jen spoke up.

"Is this really happening? I did sneak a few episodes into my schedule, and I am still not believing this is real."

"Yeah." Taylor added.

"It's real, girls. Christian," my mom told us, "Are you still interested in taking flight lessons?" Flight lessons? Oh, yeah!

"Yeah, I'm still interested." I said.

"They're free if you take them from us." Dom said, and Caitlin nodded.

"I will. But I'll be willing to pay for them. I have $1000 dollars in a savings account I don't allow myself to use."

"Wow." Catlin said.

"No payments from you, young lady. I won't allow it." Dom stated. I relented.

"Okay, Dom."

Taylor started speaking, "So, are we goanna see that helicopter-"

"Airwolf." Jen interrupted.

"Airwolf again?" Taylor finished, looking at my mom. She nodded. I smiled, because I _loved that helicopter!_

**Ok, so Caitlin and Christian have cleared things up, and Michael is introduced. Next comes the FIRM.**

**Does anyone know what the FIRM letters stand for? I am not sure.**

**Thanks, guys! You are awesome.**

**RRMoore78- I introduced Michael, and the FIRM will be next. I love your enthusiasm!**

**Also, I made some minor changes, and String isn't in this chapter anymore. He's flying Airwolf back to the Lair. He couldn't just leave her sitting at the hotel, so I corrected my story (a few minutes after I posted, so you may have not read the original. if you did, thank you for being so eager!).**

**Until Chapter 9!**


	9. Chapter 9- I don't work for you

Zeus slammed the phone down. An attempted kidnapping with an Airwolf crewmember. The FIRM was lucky that some girl had stopped it. "Archangel, report to my office." he said into the intercom system. "Ok." came the response.

"Yes?" Archangel said as he walked in.

"Why did someone attempt to kidnap Caitlin O'Shaunassy's child?"

"I don't know, Zeus. It did not succeed, and Susan is fine."

"And did it cross your mind to tell me this information?"

"Yes."

"Dismissed." he said shortly.

-AW-

As we flew, I asked a few questions. String had told us earlier we were headed to his cabin.

"So... Do you hide Airwolf in the Valley of the Gods like on the show, or somewhere else?" I asked.

"Valley of the Gods." String said. "We'll see her tomorrow."

"Airwolf seems... alive, like she understands us.'' Jen commented

"Artificial intelligence/ AI." Hawke said. "It's mostly text on a screen. Some words like, turbos, we hear over the headsets. Not many, though."

"That is so cool." I said.

"Yeah. She is one of a kind." String replied.

-AW-

**So, I just finished a 3 day camp, and I am _so_ tired. If this is not as good as the rest of the chapters, I apologize. I will update again as soon as possible, so keep watching.**

**It's really encouraging to see your reviews. Please review, and I will update regardless. None required anymore, a reader made a good point, so I don't require any more. It would be nice to see them, though. :)**


	10. Chapter 10- Swim Time!

**OK, so last chapter I didn't give a location. I would like you to assume they are flying in a helicopter to the cabin, at least until I fix it. I am (sort of) rested, but enough to write. I hope you enjoy.**

**-AW-**

As we landed on the dock, I was amazed at how the cabin looked. It was very similar, but a few minor differences came into play, like a dog door, and a larger dock.

"What do you think?" String asked us. Our expressions must have been priceless, because he smirked.

"It's... _beautiful!_" I said. "I love it!"

"Yeah!" Jen and Taylor said as they regained speech. "It is.''

"So you guys like it huh?'' my mom said, coming around the Santini Air helicopter.

"Like it? We _love_ it!" we said in unison.

"Good. Grab your bags." she said. We did, and the interior of String's cabin got the same reaction.. After settling in, we asked to get in the lake.

"Sure." String said. "Just make sure you come in if it starts to look rainy."

"Okay." we said, and ran outside screaming.

"I'm goanna do a canon ball!" Jen yelled.

"I'm diving! Like jumping off the dock diving!" I hollered back. We were having _so_ much fun. We had all jumped in, discovered the water was unexpectedly warm, and were having the time of our lives.

"I caught a fish!" Taylor said, coming up to the shore. She did, indeed, had a fish in her hands. String came outside and walked over too us, eves slightly widened.

"Wow. Are you guys going to eat it?"

"Yeah. After it's cooked." Jen told us.

"Don't eat raw fish." I said, and Jen nodded. Then String tilted his head, and I heard it too too. A helicopter. Then, a few seconds later, another patriotically colored helicopter came over the hills.

"Dom and Cait'." he said.

"Yeah! Now they can jump in the water too!" Jen yelled as the chopper landed. We grinned. This was going to be the time our lives.


	11. Chapter 11- Italian Breakfast

"It's time for bed." My mom said an hour later. "You guys have been up pretty late the last few days."

"Awww!" we all said.

"No buts. You need your rest. You'll regret it tomorrow if you don't get sleep."

"Fine." Sulking, we headed to the couches.

"We have extra rooms, ya know." String's voice traveled to us, and we saw him at the top of the stairs. He had a small smile on his face.

"We wouldn't wanna drive you out of yours." I told him. He shook his head.

"There's a guest section. I added it last summer."

"Ok." I said, following him down a hallway. He opened a door, and we saw a small rom with 2 other doors.

"The 2 bedrooms are through those doors. 2 beds per room. Sleep tight." he said, and left.

We got ready, piled into the beds, and fell asleep, dreaming of Airwolf.

0730- Next Morning:

"Get up, Christian. Breakfast is ready. Italian!" I woke up, and hearing that, quickly jumped out of bed.

"I'm up." I murmured, and yawned. 5 minutes later, I was fully alert and heading into the kitchen.

"Mm... I can't wait for breakfast." I said. At the table were a few plates of breakfast lasagna.

"Thanks, whoever cooked it!" I called out. The man who had introduced himself as Dom cam in.

"You're welcome!" He said. "I hope you like it."

"I love it!" I said, digging in.

"We'll go see Airwolf after breakfast." Cait's voice startled us.

"Yeah!" I said, excited. She smiled.

"Jen- wow, you're already finished." my mom came through the door.

"Yep." She replied.

"I'm done." Taylor said.

"Me too." I told them, and we cleaned up. We got ready to leave, and all were excited.

"Ready, guys?" String said through the headset in Dom's chopper.

"Ready!" we replied, and took off.

-AW-

Authors note-

Hey. Sorry about the wait. What do you guys think about it?  
I hope you guys like it. Action will come soon. I have some idea's, but suggestions are welcome.

Y'all are awesome. Thanks for reading, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.


	12. Chapter 12- The Lair

As the helicopter landed outside the Lair, we were all silent.

"Are you guys ready?'' Dom asked, his face masked with eagerness.

"Yeah!" I said, and the other's agreement sounded.

"Well, lets go then!" String said. We climbed out, and ran to the entrance. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Well hidden, hard to access, and easy to defend. Smart choice." I said, looking at String, "I like it."

"Thanks." He said. "Shall we enter?" We walked in, and I was amazed at how she looked up close.

"Whoa. She is beautiful." I said, moving closer.

"Yeah, she is. She never fails to surprise you." Dom said, a smile on his face.

"Yeah." String said. He had a soft smile on his face.

"Can we get in?" Taylor asked impatiently, Jen nodding agreement.

"Yeah." String said. "Don't touch anything. I remember Cait' forgetting to deploy the ADF pods the first time she flew in her." He chuckled.

"Hey! It was my first time!" Caitlin said, pretending to be offended.

"I know." he said. Airwolf hissed impatiently.

"Well, looks like we'd better hurry up. Someone's getting annoyed." Dom said.

"Some words are showing up in here." We walked over, and the screen read:

_I_ am _getting impatient. Can we please fly now?_

String grinned. "Let's go!"

-AW-

_**AN- How are you guys liking it? I'm attempting to update at least 3 times a 3 week. Please keep reviewing, they encourage me!**_


	13. Chapter 13- Flight of the Wolf

"This is so... AWESOME!" I yelled as Airwolf did another hammerhead stall. My cousin Jen, had a slightly different look to it.

"This is cool." she said, trying to keep the excitement out of her voice, and failing miserably. We all grinned, and she relented. "Ok. I am having the _time of my life!_" she practically screamed the last part.

_String, 2 Air force jets coming in at 6 o'clock. __Deploy weapons? _scrolled across the screen. Strings jaw tightened slightly_. _

"Ok, guys, we may have to cut the joy ride short. 2 Air force jets, Dom, see-" He was cut off as Dom said,

"One just popped a missile. Sidewinder."

"Infrared, or heat seeking?" He said, switching into his version of Airwolf's combat mode.

"Heat seeking, want a sun-burst?"

"Yeah." Dom put one out, and the missile exploded harmlessly behind us.

"ADF pods and chain guns."

"You got em'." Dom relayed, and we heard the machine fire ricochet against Airwolf's amour plating.

"Red-eye."

_Confirmed. _scrolled across the screen. Without hesitation, String blew one jet out of the sky. The other backed off, and the radio crackled to life.

"Nice try, Stringfellow Hawke. Next time my daughter and I will get you...for sure."

I froze, remembering the 2 episodes of Airwolf the voice had been in. String's expression told me he had dealt with this guy before. "Is that who ..." My voice trailed off. "John Bradford Horn."

"Yeah." String said.

-AW-

_**AN- So, Horn is back. Action at last. How am I doing?**_

_**RRMoore78 and Yeeha-Yeeha- Thank you for your awesome support. I love seeing reviews from dedicated readers like you.**_

_**Any idea's for the next chapter? I might just use them...**_


	14. Chapter 14- Hanger at Van Nuys

"First Angelina, then Horn. Now _both _of them? Will we _ever _be free of him?" Michael ranted as we stood in his office.

"We wondered the same thing. Why can't he just leave us in peace?" Dom said. The rest of us nodded.

"I hope we can get rid of him. I personally don't want to meet John Bradford Horn." Taylor said.

"Well, if things go his way, you might have to." I said, "But I might have an idea how to get rid of him... The first time I saw him on the show, he brainwashed String. Did that happen here?"

"Yes." Caitlin said. She looked tense.

"Then, the second time he made a grab for Airwolf." I continued, looking at String. He nodded. "He probably will do it this time for revenge. We need to figure out where he will target first, most likely where it will hurt you guys the most."

"This was based on 2 episodes of Airwolf?'' Michael asked.

"Yeah, so we might be able to use that to our advantage. If he doesn't know about the show, it's a good thing. We can learn."

Michael nodded. "Smart. Hawke, Dom, Caitlin, where would it hurt the most for him to strike?"

"The hanger." they said simultaneously.

"Let's go. He's going to hit while we aren't prepared." I said, and we ran to the helipad, where we took off for the hangar.

When we arrived, everything was as we left it. Then we heard 2 jets coming towards the hanger at low altitude. Suddenly, they started firing the machine gun, and everyone ran for cover. Then Airwolf appeared, landing on one of the helipads. I ran over as Caitlin climbed out.

"Christian, I need you to man the weapons panel. String's inside, and he can't get out. They'd be able to shoot him easily, because there isn't any cover."

"Ok." I said. I climbed in, looked at the control panel. I read every thing over, and said, "Ready. Let's go."

-AW-

_**AN- Hi again. After this story (not close to being done) I am going to do a season 4. Characters from this one included. The rest will remain a surprise. **_

_**Horn is back. Should I let escape, or should he be defeated? Next chapter, your choice!**_


	15. Chapter 15-Horn's Tricks

"Christian, how many are there?"

"3, one is 2 miles out, the others are already here."

"All right. Give me ADF pods and Chain guns."

"Deployed." I relayed, and the dogfight began.

Horn had 2 pilots that were pretty easy to defeat, not much to it, but the third wasn't a US jet.

"Mig 23s armed with wingtip guns and sidewinders." I read the ID scan to Caitlin.

"Okay. Just hang on." she replied, and I saw a missle had been launched.

"They got a missile off at us." Cait' nodded grimly as I said that.

"Figures. Heat seeking or Infared?"

"Heatseeking, from what the screen says. Sunburst?"

"Yeah." I pressed the button and the missile took it.

"Hellfire." Caitlin commanded. Soon the plane was nothing but a hunk of metal.

"Nice flying, Mrs. O'Shaunassy." Horns voice came through the radio.

"Airwolf got a source. Take a heading of 90 degrees due west. It's coming from a large transport truck."

"Got it, Load another hellfire."

"Armed. "

"I see you've found me. Good luck trying to blow me up."

_The truck is resistant of a hell fire. A Bullpup antiship missile is the only missile we have that will penetrate this truck._ Airwolf paused. _I don't like using the Bullpup missiles on innocent people, but Horn- _Her frame shuddered slightly -_ Isn't exactly innocent. I think we should use it._

"I agree. Cait, you see that?"

"Yeah. Load the missile."

I loaded the missile. "Loaded." Cait' fired, and the truck blew into tiny, flaming pieces. "Thanks, Airwolf." I let out a sigh. "Let's get back to the hangar."

_Agreed._ Came across the screen. Caitlin turned Airwolf to the direction of the hangar, and we left our destruction behind.

**-AW-**

**AN- So, horn is defeated, or is he?**

**I think this is my longest chapter. I got this done early (YAY) so I hope you enjoy it!**


	16. Chapter 16- Horn's Daughter

As we landed at the hangar, String came running out, relief on his face. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he's gone. We blew up his semi- wait... Airwolf tracked the signal pretty easily. That doesn't seem like him." I said.

"Yeah. It doesn't." Dom said, then muttered something in Italian. "Do you think he escaped _again_?!" Dom practically screamed.

"Yeah," String said, "I think he did." He pointed to Airwolf, where a figure dressed in black was inside her cockpit. They looked extremely frustrated.

"Bet Airwolf isn't letting Horn escape this time." Caitlin said. "Especially the daughter." A deadly, grim look on Cait's face, she took off to towards Airwolf, and yanked the door open.

"Oh, brother." I said, and ran over. The woman inside tried to take us out and failed. **_Good thing I take karate._ **I thought as we knocked he out. "You Okay?" I asked both Cait and the Lady.

"Yeah." Cait' tied Angelina Horn up.

_I am okay. She didn't get anywhere with me. _Airwolf replied, and then projected a smirk on her screen.

"What'd you _do _to her?" I asked.

_I simply did not start up. She got mad. I told her to give up cause' it was useless, and then locked her in. She cussed quite a bit. _

I laughed. "Good job. Did she start cussing when she got mad, or when you locked her in?"

_When I locked her in. Glad we got _her_. Now Horn. _

"Yeah." This time, I had the look on my face of pure deadliness.

-AW-

**_AN-_So, I hope you guy's are enjoying this. Reviews encourage me people are reading this, so please do review.**

**RRMoore78- Thank you! **

**Yeeha- Yeeha- Yeah. I kinda wonder why it wasn't in the show... the eagle is watching and laughing.**


	17. Chapter 17- Horn and the FIRM don't mix

_**Revenge**._ John Bradford Horn thought as he walked towards the entrance to his fortress. _**Soon, Stringfellow Hawke, I will get it**._ Gleaming eyes, Horn headed for his helicopter.

**Firm Head Quarters**

"Archangel, come to my office. Bring whoever else is there." Zeus said.

"Ok." Zeus sat back and frowned. Something was off with this Horn business. Archangel, the Airwolf team, and a woman and three teenagers entered. The teens looked wary, and one was tenser then the rest, presumably the oldest. Her eyes focused on him, and he saw ice cover them. Great, he'd better explain who he was, or she would probably go off at him. **_Like Hawke would. Why is _that_?_**

"Archangel, who are they?" He questioned, gesturing at the newcomers.

"Friends, and possibly new Airwolf crew members. Amanda," Archangel stated, pointing to the woman, "Is a pilot. Christian, the oldest, is in training. Jen and Taylor are her cousins."

"Who is this, Michael?" Christian said. She was alert, Zeus noticed.

"Zeus, Head of the FIRM." Archangel replied shortly.

"Figures." she muttered, but Zeus didn't hear. "Hello. Nice to meet you." Her eyes still held ice.

"Returned." he said. "Pilot in training?"

"My cousins too. We have the best teachers." She smirked. **_Why did she seem so familiar?_**

"Hm. " Zeus muttered. "We'll finish this discussion later. Now, on the subject of Horn. Where's the daughter?"

"FIRM top- security jail. Morella is helping guard her. She's handcuffed, tied and duck taped to the cell seat." Archangel said.

"She will talk." The statement came from Christian. "If anything, I'll make her."

String nodded, and the team left the room, leaving Zeus to gape after them.

-AW-

AN- So, how do you like it? Any idea's on the next chapter?

I watched the 1rst episode again, and I got mad at Moffett all over again. I will possibly use some of the characters of that episode in the season 4.

Anyways, R&R!


	18. Chapter 18- Truths

"Amanda, can I ask you something?" Cait' ran up to me as we exited the FIRM building.

"Sure." I said.

"Did you notice that Zeus looked like he'd seen a ghost when Christian walked in?"

"Yeah." I said.

''You think he knows?"

"No. Not yet. He may wonder, though. It may not be a bad thing." I replied. Christian ran up, eyes inquisitive.

"What are you being so secretive about? I noticed." She added after seeing our attempts at "innocent" expressions.

"Nothing." I said. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You guy's obviously aren't going to tell me. I guess you'll tell me eventually!" she huffed and ran towards Jen and Taylor.

"She's right, you know." Dom's voice cut across the hangar.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I know."

Stringfellow Hawke's cabin, guest bedroom.

Christians POV

"Hey, Christian?''

"Yeah, Jen?"

"Did it occur to you they might have been talking about your parents, I mean your biological ones?"

"Maybe. Michael does have resources." I pointed out, frowning. I never had known my parents. I knew they gave me up for adoption because they knew someone else could do a better job taking care of me.

"Y'all having fun?" Caitlin's voice came through the doorway.

"Yes." We all replied.

"Good. Hey, Christian, your mom wants to see you. She said it's important."

"Okay. I'm coming. Hold on for a few, guys." I replied, and Jen and Taylor nodded. I walked to the living room, as my mom sat down with a serious expression on her face. **_Ok, you'd better listen, she rarely uses that expression,_**_** Christian**._ I settled down as she began.

**-AW-**

**AN- Hey, Y'all! Adoption, yep. I got an idea, and couldn't get it out of my head. I hope you see where this is going, or actually, I don't, cause I want to surprise you. Anyways, review!**


	19. Chapter 19- Explainations and Blood

"Christian," My mother began. "This _is_ about your biological parents. I'm going to give it to you straight and simple. When you were about 2 years old, I adopted you. You were put up for adoption at about 1 1/2 years old. I got to meet your "grandfather" at the age of 6." she held up a hand as I opened my mouth to speak. "Dominic Santini. I met String at 25, and he and Caitlin were married. They had just had a child, but with Airwolf missions, they decided to put you up for adoption. I asked if I could adopt you, and it came through. Biologically, he and Cait' are your parents. I was bringing you to California for vacation, yes, but also because it wasn't safe at home anymore. Do you remember the day you almost got checked out at school?"

"Yes." I remembered that with vivid clarity.

_Flashback_

_I sat at my desk, looking at the grade of 100 on my LA test from 2 days ago. It wasn't rare, but I was proud when I made one. Language Arts especially. _

_"Mrs. Burking?"_

_"Yes?" My teacher replied._

_"Will you please send Christian Ashwood for checkout?_

_"Yes, ma'am." I gathered my things, and headed to the office. 2 men with black coats stood there, and I glimpsed something on his hip. I frowned. I didn't know them, but my mom said to go to a guy named Dan if she wasn't home at the end of the day. Neither of the 2 were Dan. I walked in anyways. _

_"Hello. Are you Dan's parents?" I asked. _

_"No, we're FBI."_

_"They were on a list of emergency contacts. Your dad called and said to call someone on the list because they would be unavailable for a few days. We did that."_

_"OK." I said. I turned to look at them. "Do you have proof of being federal agents, such as badges I could see?" _

_"Sure." He pulled out a badge and handed it to me. _

_"This is fake." I said. The man brushed his coat a little as I said it. My mom taught me how to tell real federal badges from fake ones. She never explained why. I looked at the man again, and saw the gun now slightly visible only to me. I sized up how he was standing, trained karate stance. "I am not going with you. I can take care of my self, and I have options of where to go if my parents are unavailable." I got a steely glare in reply. He got one back, one covered with ice._

_"We could make you by force." His voice implied a threat. I saw the a woman go back into a conference and I hoped she was calling the cops. If not, things might just get a little messy._

_"No, not really. I _am_ trained." One lady in the office also moved towards us, and I saw a knife. The man saw it too, and backed off. _

_"_Stop right there!"_ a mans voice cut through the tension. A cop. "__Now, just what do you think you're doing? She is capable of finding her way to a place to say, and she does know how to defend herself. Not to mention she usually has a gun with or on her." He muttered the last part._

_"He's armed." I said. "Both are." They glanced at me, and I saw hatred. I merely stared in return, unaffected. "I'm going back to class." With that, I walked out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"The reason they were there was Airwolf. Everyone who knows about her wants her, and the ones that don't have her-excluding Michael- want her, and some try to get her."

"So String and Cait' are my biological parents." It was more a question than a fact.

"Yes." She looked at me. "Are you OK?"

"Yes." I was actually quite glad I knew, but half my mind had switched to Airwolf.

"You thinking about Airwolf?" String asked.

"Yep. Well, halfway." He chuckled.

"Figures. You seem to be a natural at flying." He referred to the flying lesson we'd had after our little "visit" to the FIRM.

"Yeah. I learned all the instruments and how to fly pretty easily. Photographic memory." He nodded.

"Good. Tomorrow I'm taking you up in Airwolf."

"Really?" I said, surprised.

"Yeah." I thought back to my first flight in Airwolf. She was amazing. I couldn't believe how awesome it felt at Mach 1.

"I'm looking forward to it." I said, smiling. After a few more minutes of discussion, I headed back to the bedroom.

"Jen, Taylor, wanna go swimming?"

"Yes!" They chorused, and we went outside.

AW

**AN- I couldn't help myself, I had to post. So, what do you think? Any comments, suggestions? I have an idea on the next chapter, but it might change... We'll have to see!**


	20. Chapter 20- Knives and Woman in white

"You okay?" Jen asked me later that night after we had eaten. I jumped a little.

"Sorry, yeah. Just thinking about the day I was almost checked out."

"Oh." She replied. Something strange had nagged at my mind as I had recalled that day. Something about...

"The woman." I said aloud.

"What woman?" Taylor asked as she entered the room.

"There was a woman with a knife at the school the day I was almost checked out. I only noticed her because she was dressed in a white shirt and pair of pants. Firm, at the time I didn't know it, but now..." I let my voice trail off

"Now you think a person from the firm was assigned to your school because of Airwolf."

"That, and the fact we've had some connection to 2 plane hijackings, 2 bank robberies, and 3 crashes that weren't exactly accidents. We attract trouble somehow."

"The attempted hijacking of flight 129 you were on?"

"Yeah. My mother found out that there was an attempted hijacking, and she looked tense the rest of the way to the airport."

"Figures." Jen muttered.

"Yeah." I agreed. We all shared a look, but as soon as our heads hit the pillow, we were asleep.

**-AW-**

**AN- Sorry for the shortness, but this is kind of a filler chapter for something I thought might be helpful. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21- Birthday

"Get up you guys. We're eating breakfast!" My mother's voice roused us from our slumbering. "Wha?" I managed to mutter as I started to wake up.

"Chocolate crepes and Blueberry muffins. Don't wait forever, I might just eat them." _That _woke us up. We scrambeled out of bed and ran into the kitchen where chocolate crepes, blueberry muffins, and-

"Cake! Chocolate cake!" Jen exclaimed. Then Taylor said,

"We almost forgot! Today's you birthday, Christian!" I _had_ forgotten. I was 16 today.

"So, you wanna go see one of your gifts?" Jen asked slyly.

"Not just yet. I'd prefer it to be a surprise." I answered.

"Ok. Then lets have cake!" My mom said, coming behind us.

"Yeah!" we agreed, and dove in. First came the muffins. The blueberry muffins tasted so fresh, and they were so delicious.

"Mmn." I said after a bite of my 3rd muffin. "These are so good."

"Yeah." Jen said. Taylor agreed. Crepes, and finally the chocolate cake came out. The strains of "Happy Birthday!" rang throughout the cabin, and we had a hearty celebration everyone enjoyed.

A little while later, String made an announcement. "There's one more thing, everyone."

"Oh?" I said, keeping my voice neutral.

"Your 'test flight' in Airwolf, you pass, you get your license early." I recalled him mentioning the first part, the second was a complete surprise.

"Early?" I said, managing to keep the shock out of my voice.

"Yes. Today, if you pass." Wow. Today... Michael probably had a part in arranging that. **_No doubt._**I thought.

"You up to it?" Cait' asked. I nodded. "Good." she said.

-A56-7W-

**An-**

**So Christian turned 16! Yay!**

**I am thinking of possibly starting an NCIS fanfiction line after Airwolf... Maybe another account...**** Just idea's right now**

**Anyway! So, how's it going? Sooooo sorry for the long wait... I was really busy over the weekend... Hoped you liked the filler chapter...**

**Eagle Hawke, Signing off!**


	22. Chapter 22- Flight test!

"Ready?" String asked.

"Yeah." I said..

"Here you go, then." I gripped the controls and felt Airwolf respond.

_You're doing a good job so far. _Scrolled across the screen a few minutes later as I finished a left bank, turning back towards the Valley of the Gods.

"Thanks." I said, slightly surprised.

"Right bank. Nice and easy." String said. I complied, and he grinned. "Keep up the good work." We had just finished the first part of the flight test, the basic maneuvers. Now we were moving on to evasive maneuvers, most pilots opted to not learn, but I choose to. 30 minutes later, I had passes with flying colors (AN-Is that a pun?(1) and we were headed to the Lair.

"Ok. Going down the Lair isn't as hard as going up, but still be careful." I nodded, and he stayed alert in case I made a mistake. I did _not_ want to crash on the day I got my license. I made it pretty easily, and String said, "Nice. I'm glad you practiced some as I did it the first times. It helped there." Letting out a long breath I had been holding, I replied. "Yeah. Thanks." We climbed out, and I told the Lady, "I really enjoyed it. You're an awesome helicopter."

_Thank you, Christian. I am glad you enjoyed the flight._

Chuckling, I replied, "At Mach 1, it's really fun."

-AW-

**_AN- 1- The whole thing with flying and passing with flying colors? Would that be considered a pun?_**

**_Anyways, sorry for the shortness, I am really tired from some reason (Probably the fact I get up 6:45 just because I can't go back to sleep after I wake up. It has to be after 6:10 for me to get up. I am an early riser!), but I will try and make the next few chapters a little longer to make up for it._**

**_Also, I am not a pilot (want to be) so if I got something wrong with the whole pilot test thing, please forgive me. I do know there is a flight and written part though! \_**

**_Eagle Hawke, out!_**


	23. Chapter 23- Neigh!

AN-**Ok, I think that I am going to change a little bit of how thoughts are written. If Airwolf is involved, her text will be _like this. _If Christian is thinking, it will be **_like this._ **It was getting kind of confusing when writing. Also, sorry for the long wait... I had a busy past 4 days...**

We flew over the hills in Dom's Jet Ranger, and noticed a white helicopter sitting on the dock. I stifled a grin._ Most likely Archangel_. Dom's Huey was still there.

"Guess we'll have to land in the clearing. There isn't enough room for 3 helicopters." I said. String nodded. He took the controls and landed with plenty of extra room. Shutting down the engines, I climbed out, and ran towards the cabin. I stopped as I reached the porch.

_The door was slightly open. _

String, who was walking towards me, took in my tense posture. He grabbed his gun out of it's holster and signaled to keep quiet. I gave a thumbs up, and took a position behind him. We opened the door, and streamers and balloons filled the living room.

"SUPRISE!" My mom, Cait', Dom, my cousins, and Archangel yelled. I jumped a little, and String smiled knowingly, holstering his gun. I frowned at him.

"You knew? You knew and you didn't tell me?" I said, slightly outraged.

"Had to keep up the act. It is a _surprise_ party after all!" He said calmly. I shook my head. Then I noticed something. A large, black and white box, taller than me, sat on the floor. Streamers hung off of it. Jen followed my gaze and spoke up.

"Its a present, go on. OPEN IT." She was dancing with impatience. I walked over extra slowly. She rolled her eyes, and I finally ran over. Tearing the paper, I was faced with a box. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. I ripped the box's tape and a sound came from inside. Pulling the flaps apart, I was faced with-

"A _horse?"_ Archangel questioned. I nodded.

"I love horses like Cait'." Cait and I smiled.

"That's my surprise!" I exclaimed a few minutes later as we sat on the porch, watching the horse drink from the lake. "Jen, before you left, you said that its a surprise to my question of what's up. You knew?"

"Yeah." She said, and grinned.

"I really want to push you in the lake, but I won't. Thank you for the gift!" I said I loved horses even at home. This had turned out to be the most interesting birthday ever.

-A56-7W-

AN- Well, what do you think?

Eagle Hawke, out!


	24. Chapter 24- Packing and Men in Black

**AN- I am SO sorry for the long wait! Haven't had access to a computer past few days, at my Nana's and Papa's, so I couldn't update! SO SORRY! But here is Chapter 24! Read, Review, Enjoy! **

**-AW-**

"Are we going home?" Taylor asked as we packed our bags.

"Dunno. We probably are if we're packing." I replied, not aware we were headed to Airwolf for our first "mission".

"Guys? Why are you packing?" my mom stuck her head in the room and asked.

"You told us to pack. So we are packing." Jen said.

"No! Oh,you thought I was serious! I was joking!" She said, chuckling.

"Oh. I _told_ you guys she probably wasn't serious!" I cried.

"We _are _ leaving for a little while, though. You're going n a 'mission' of sorts. In Airwolf." She told us. I was excited. A mission in Airwolf.

"Dom's here!" I said, hearing the Jet Ranger land. "Is he taking us to the Lair?" I whispered the name.

"Yep! AND you get flight suits with your names on them." We must have looked surprised, and she said, "Come on if you want them!" We ran past her to the cabin door, but we met 2 men in black clothing. They threw punches, but we avoided them. One pulled a gun out on Jen,but she quickly knocked it out of his grasp. They were subdued and bound, and a white helicopter came over, dispersing Michael and Marella. They took one look at the men, and the gun i held on them, and Michael said, "Tell us what happened." so we did.

-AW-

**AN- So, how'd it go? Again, Sorry for the late review, hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Eagle Hawke, out!**


	25. Chapter 25- Horn and Kids

"So, they attacked as soon as they got in the cabin?" Michael said. His expression was angry, and I knew he had reason to be. The prisoners were going to be interrogated, and he wanted to do it. I was doing the job, though . "Well, you'd better get started, because we need information." I nodded. "Yeah. Jen, taylor, wanna help?" They smiled slyly, and out of the cornor of my eye, I saw one captive gulp. He had fear written all over his face. Hmm...

I grabbed his arm, pulling him up, and sat him in a stiff backed chair. I circled him slowly, hoping for a fear factor. It worked. I saw a flicker of fear in his eyes appear and quickly disappear.

"So. I assume you were proving yourself on this little ''mission'', am I right?" I asked. He nodded. "Failed. By my standards." I added. His partner sighed. I glared at him, effectively shutting him up.

"First mission. If I failed, my family was killed, along with me." he spoke for the first time, and it didn't sound like a man speaking. More like a 12 or 13 year old boy.

"How old are you?" I asked. He looked at me, not wanting to tell his true age. "This _can_ get a lot worse, and will if you do not answer me truthfully. I would prefer to know about you. I think I know who your boss is."

"Who's my boss then?" He was attempting bravery. Impressive.

"John Bradford Horn. Now, how old are you?" His expression changed to relief as he knew I knew.

"12. I was kidnapped, and my family..." He trailed off. I nodded. I could see how he wanted to protect his family. "I'm sorry." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Ok. Can I get your name please?"

"Blake. Russell." He said. I was finished with him. I led him to the couch, and he sat down. Morella and String watched him like eagles. (AN- don't' eagles have the best eyesight?)

"Jen, Taylor, you wanna help me with this one?" I gestured to the other prisoner.

"Yeah, what'd you think?" They replied, and stood up. Caitlin, I noticed, was watching us, curious. My mom was keeping an eye on the kid.

The other guy watched us balefully, as if he thought we couldn't break him. I smirked, thinking, try and stop me.

"So. You think we can't break you?" I asked calmly.

"Yeah. Like a bunch of _teenagers_ can. Highly doubt it." He regretted saying that a few seconds later.

"OW!" He yelled as I twisted both his right arm and part of his hair.

"Regretting that now, are we?" I saw a bit of pain creep onto his face. I spoke right next to his ear. "I believe you're easier to break than you think . Most everyone does at some point." He grimaced as he head the threat. I leaned a little closer. "Because I _will_ break you."

-A56-7W-

AN- So I left you at a cliff hangar. Mwa-hahahaha! Sorry it took so long for the update- really busy (crazy) week so far. Will update again soon.


	26. Authors Note (Sorry!)

**Ok. So I've noticed the amount of reviews hasn't incrased recently, and i am really sad. I like reviews becuase they tell me how i am doing, so please review. It might be because i didn't put the "Review!" at the end of my chpaters, though, but let me know. Thanks!**

**Eagle Hawke, out!**

**(And I will update soon!)**


	27. Chapter 27- Intorrogation

**We're back!**

**Here is Chapter 27!**

**A56-7W**

The kid I interrogated first had watched the whole time, and now he looked even more relieved that he hadn't resisted. The 2nd prisoner had 2 patches of hair missing, _really_ sore arms, and a bruise on his left leg. We had gotten what we wanted. His name was Jimmy Daveks, and he had told us where the compound was, lying, but then giving us the truth.

_Interrogation-_

"Hartsville, Colorado. That's where the compound is." He looked too smug saying this, and I knew he was lying. (**_AN- Not sure if this is a real city or not, just making the guy say something for the fanfiction)_**

"You are lying." I stated simply, then twisted his arm.

"OW!" He yelled. "If I'd known getting caught would hurt this much, I would have stayed behind!"

"Location of compound! Then I will let go _only_ if you tell the truth!" I snapped in a non-negotiable tone.

"Vargas, Washington!" I knew he was telling the truth as I saw defeat flicker in his eyes. "He's well armed, anti- aircraft missiles, anti-tank missiles, 10 machine gun nests in each cardinal direction. " I realesed his arm.

"Ok. We're still going to check this out." He nodded. Archangel called the Firm, and they sent a clean-up crew. Then we went to the Lair as planed.

A56-7W

**_AN- Ok. Sorry about the shortness. I dreamed I typed part of the chapter, and then saw I hadn't, so I got discouraged. Review!_**


End file.
